


Project: SILVER

by Lemonshake



Category: RWBY
Genre: (Looks away from Amber Midas), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aura is Important in this because its what Venetian Researches, Because Author wants to dive straight into the Angst, Can't believe I forgot that, How'd the gang get to atlas?, I Hit him over the head alot, I love my Rwby Ocs so much please know that, I'd Never let any harm come to them, James Ironwood Bashing, No beta we die like Pyrrha, Nonbinary Character, Other, Penny Only Lost her Legs so we get Hover Boots!!!, Penny Polendina Lives, Ruby Rose is the Winter Maiden, Ruby Rose is thought to be Dead, The Author is Lazy but full of brainrot, Volume 7 (RWBY), its up to you, set during volume 7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: Ruby Rose was Thought Dead at the battle of Beacon.That couldn't be further than the Truth.Team SRMG (Spring) Is Hiding Secrets, Ironwood is Hiding Truths, A Bright-haired Scientist Knows Both and It's Awfully Convenient That the Last Member who just so Happens To be the Winter Maiden is hiding her Face.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Penny Polendina, Ruby Rose & Team RWBY, Ruby Rose & Team SRK [Ocs]
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. ARRIVAL

**Author's Note:**

> I... Don't Actually Know how this Au Started. I just Got the Idea and Went "Les go"  
> And now I'm finally writing it!

“I’ve Never Seen our Forces Deployed So aggressively before.” Weiss States, Squinting.

Atlas Floats Above Mantel, Wires connecting to the Lower City. Clouds Hover gently behind it.

“What if They Take you back to your Father?” Penny Asks, Walking Closer to Weiss.

The White-haired Girl’s Face Saddens at the Thought.

“So, Any Ideas?” Blake Questions the Two.

“I Could Contact My father or You could Contact Winter.” Penny Offered.

“We Could do both.” Weiss Counted. “I Could Contact Winter and We Could Arrive at Your Father’s. He Probably misses you a lot.”

Penny Huffed. “He Definitely does.”

Weiss Tried to Smile, She Slips her scroll out from her pocket and Turns to Maria.

“Put some distance between us and the fleet.”

“You don't have to tell me twice,” Maria Responded, Steering the Ship towards Mantle.

Weiss Walked to the Back of the Ship, Where The others were Standing around and at the City of Mantel as they Passed through. She Stared outside as well. On a Skyscraper, A Giant Screen Flickers with a Familiar Voice, That of General ironwood’s.

“...cannot express our appreciation enough. Many describe these as uncertain times, and while that may be the case for the rest of the world, I can tell you what is certain. The Kingdom of Atlas will remain strong, and it will remain safe. That is my promise.” The Tired Man’s Voice Seemed Hollow.

“General Ironwood. He Seems…” Yang Started. The Ship was Silent, Other than the Soft Hum of Its Mechanical Parts.

Weiss Kept her eyes Peered out at the Street, Watching as People Hide and Toss Rocks at Some of the Atlesian Knight-200s That Walk by. She Watched out of the Corner of her eye Her scroll.

_Winter Wasn’t Picking Up._

* * *

“Cerise! Cerise!” Her Teammate yelled at her. It Was Ketchup, (Yes, that is their Actual Name.) Furiously Waving at her. Ketchup’s Hair was Down Surprisingly.

“Yes?” She Answered Curiously. (She’s Gotten Better at Responding to that name.)

“We’re Going to be Late to help Mantel! It’s our Extra Credit work Remember!?” They Huffed back.

“Oh Damn. Let Me go grab Swan’s Nickel-“

“I Got it for you! C’mon, let’s Go!” They Stuffed the Weapon into her Hands Before Snatching her by the Wrist.

Her Mask Sat Firmly Against her Face, The Emoticon Switching to a Shocked One.

They Quickly Arrive at the Small Airship, The Weight of Swan’s Nickel in her hands. (It's Heavier Than her Old Weapon.)

The Rest of the Team Sits There, (It’s Not Truly _her _Team.) Rose is Playing with the Switchblade that’s Usually Inside of Angel’s Truth and Sap is Humming Something under her Breath.__

__She sits Next to Sap, And Ketchup sits Next to Rose._ _

__“You Seem Out of It Today.” Rose Questions, The Girl’s Platinum Blonde Hair Twisted around a Finger as She Puts the Switchblade back into Angel’s Truth. There’s a button on her wrist that allows the Switchblade to come to her and Its Super Cool-_ _

__She Shakes It off. She’s Seen Angel’s Truth Thousands of times before._ _

__“Yeah… Sorry.” Her Voice Is slightly shaky. She’s In truth had a Bad Week. There’s a Chill up her Spine that Just won’t go away. (Her Voice is Still weird. It’s Not her own.)_ _

__Rose Nods and Starts to go Talk to Ketchup. Sap Turns To her and Nods as well. The Team’s Leader is Good and Nice. She Built Swan’s Nickel._ _

__She Runs a Sad Hand Through her Bright red Hair. (It looks a lot like Pyrrha’s…)_ _

__It's Days Like This She wished she could be back at home._ _

__She Sighs Again._ _

__They Arrive at Mantel Quickly._ _

__“Cerise, you find a Good Sniper’s Spot. The Hole in the wall hasn’t been Completely Fixed yet, so small Grimm might be able to get through.” Sap Told her._ _

__“Ketchup, Rose You Stay on the Ground. Help Civilians If need be.” The Other Two Nodded, She Smiled Slightly. Sap was Staying With her today. Good._ _

__“We have Reports of a Stolen Airship. Unfortunately, we can’t do anything about that because the Ace-ops are on it.” Ketchup Groans at the Statement. Rose Sighs Before Motioning for Ketchup to leave with her. The Pair Does._ _

__“So Where Would the Best Place For You to Get Up high?”_ _

__“I Think Up There Would Be good.” She Offers. She Realises she’s Pointing to a Rooftop that’s Sort of Near… That’s where Penny’s Father Works, Right?_ _

__(Don’t. think. About. Her.)_ _

__Sap Nods. She Summons Three Lilypads and gets them (slower than what her Semblance Would-) up there. She then Removes All but one, Using it as A shield against her Arm._ _

__She Smiles at the Team leader. (She Misses Being one.)_ _

__She Sets up Swan’s Nickel and Waits._ _

__There’s the Sound of Screaming and the Two of The Straighten up. The Street Lamps Have Turned Red._ _

__“Rose? Ketchup?” Sap Calls through Coms._ _

__“We’re Good! Just Getting the Back Part of the Group. There's More Coming your Way!” Ketchup Responds._ _

__“Next time Don’t send the Two Technically Passive Semblances To the front lines!” Rose Hisses Jokily as well._ _

__Sap Rolls her eyes._ _

__And That’s When She sees them._ _

__Her Team. And Team JNPR… And Uncle Qrow… And Penny!_ _

__But… They Think she’s Dead._ _

__They Only knew her As _Ruby Rose._ _ _


	2. CAPTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://project-silver.carrd.co/  
> If You need More info about the au!

Yang Remembers The day that her father told her that Ruby was Dead.

It was Horrible. She was Wallowing sadness from her arm already and…

Then one day team JNPR Came over.

She Decided to Join them.

* * *

Sabyrs Rounded the Corner, Tossing another Robot to the Side.

Yang Charged Forwards, using her Gauntlets, Ren Following Behind her.

Penny Brought out her Swords, swiping at ones that get Close.

Qrow Splits a Sabyr in Half.

One Jumps at Oscar But Ilia Manages to get it-

She Stares at her Weapon. Part of Gambol Shroud had Broken Off.

Blake Sighs and Retracts it, Using it as a Gun.

Weiss Splits two Sabyrs Apart.

Her Ears Pick up on Someone’s Conversation Despite the Ruckus Nearby.

“C’mon you should-“ A Calm Voice, Full of Pity..? Offers.

“You Do it. The-“ A Voice that Sounds Ever so Slightly Artificial Says.

Suddenly a Saybr Jumps Out at her-

Bam.

The Grimm Disintegrates.

A Girl with Platinum Blonde Hair and Another with Bright red hair Come Rushing Forwards, The Red Haired One Waving at the roof Of a Building.

Blake Turns Her head to Face the Direction and Two Other Girls Stand there, one with a Digital Mask overtop. The Other had Green Hair with Red tips.

The Two Jumped Down and Fired at the Other Saybr Grimm, Defeating the Last of the Pack.

“You’re Team Rwby!” The One with the Screen for a Face Yells, The Face Emoting into a Starstruck Smile.

Cerise!” The Green Haired One Laughs.

“C’mon You saw them!” The Red haired One Joins in.

The Platinum Blonde One Rolls her Eyes.  
“We’re Team SRMG!” The Green haired One Says, Turning to Face the Group. “I’m Sap Mahogany, this is-“ She Points to the Person with Red Hair. “Ketchup Mango! They Go by They/Them, That’s-“ She Points to the Platinum Blonde Girl again. “Rose Fuchsia, and Our Last Member of the Team is-“

“Cerise Goldenrod!” The Girl’s Electronic Face Seemingly Beams With pride.

“You Probably want to talk to Ironwood Right?” Rose Asks.

“Yes. Hopefully, S-“ Qrow Was Cut off by Several bolases Wrapping Around Nora, Oscar, Jaune and Ren. Then Suddenly She was Too. Penny and Qrow were the Last Ones Standing but Even They Were Caught.

“Oh Fudge-sticks.” Sap Drawls.

“It’s The ace-ops.” Rose Looks like they want to Scream into her Hands.

“We’re So sorry!” Ketchup Apologises.

The Group Quickly Runs Away, well not before Cerise Yells back at them. “We’ll See You soon!”

* * *

When Ruby Died, Blake Ran.

Blake Fell.

But Sun and Ilia Picked her up.

They Helped her.

And She’ll Help the Remains of her Team.

* * *

“I’m a Licensed huntsman!” Uncle Qrow Hissed.

Yang Hated This. They were just trying to get the Lamp to Atlas!

The Man Grabbed the Lamp as It lay on the Floor, Staring at it.

Their Weapons are Gone.

“Hm. Let's get them loaded into the next transport.” The Man Says, Tossing the Lamp from Hand to Hand.

“Hey! We’re Just Trying to Help!” Penny Yelled Back.

“What’s The meaning of This? Why are The Ace-ops even In Mantle?” Pietro Coughs Loudly.

“Doctor It’s Good to see you. Sorry for Arresting You’re Daughter, Though.” The Man Chuckles.

“If We Could Just Talk This Out-“ Pietro Offers.

“They’ll be able to Talk once They get to Atlas. Let’s Move Out!” The Man Calls.

And Then they Find Themselves in a Van.

* * *

“How long until the Airship gets Here? Ironwood is Probably Gonna want us at his Office before team Rwby and JNPR arrive.” Rose Asks, Sipping a Slowly Freezing Juice Box.

“Two Minutes. Plus, Those Police Vans Are Actually Pretty Slow.” She Responds.

“C’mon Rubes. Everything’s Slow to you!” Sap Smiles, Sipping on her Second Juice Box.

“We Shouldn’t Just Be waiting in front of a Shady Alley at least.” Ketchup Offers, Tossing her Juice Box in the Bin.

The Group Nods and Walks away from the entrance.

They Wait (See: Ketchup Pacing while They Wait, Rose Playing with her hair, Sap Humming and Ruby talking about Things with Sap while she Hums.) Patiently, And All hop quickly on the Airship when it arrives.

They Obviously Arrive Before Team RWBY and wait just outside Ironwood’s Office.

They watch as the general walks in Talking to Winter, and as Team Rwby Walked in.

“Yay! You’re Here!” Ketchup Smiles.

It Passes Slightly as a Blur Until they Actually Reach Ironwood’s Office. They talk about Stealing an Airship (That Would be so cool!) And Winter and Weiss Hug. She Smiles Slightly behind her Mask.

Then Uncle Qrow Brings Up It.

“We have some important information for you that's… confidential.” He Says.

“Are You Talking about the Relics?” Ketchup Blurts. They Get hit on the Back of the head by Rose for that.

“Or About the Winter Maiden?” Winter Offers, Continuing Ketchup’s Statement. Rose Just Looked Angrily at her for a bit.

“You Told Them?” Uncle Qrow Questioned, a slight amount of anger under the surface. Ironwood Just Hummed. He Opened a Drawer and Pulled Out some sort of Lamp. He Holds It up.

“Did you really think you were the only one who got to work on a new plan after Beacon? With Ozpin gone, I needed my own team of people I could trust. So yes, I told them. The Ace-Ops too. Which is why I'm so glad you're here… with this.” He Shows off the Lamp, which she Assumes is the Relic of Knowledge now that she thinks about it. “Now, I believed it was impossible to truly turn the tide against Salem. Oz has pushed her back, has kept victory out of her claws, but she will keep returning stronger and stronger… unless we destroy her.”

“What about the Atlas Relic?” Penny Asks.

“Safe Inside the Vault.” Winter Confirms.

“And The winter Maiden?” Uncle Qrow Asks.

She Looks to the Floor.

“May I Tell Them?” Ketchup Asks Excitedly. Ironwood Nods.

“Our Very Own Cerise Goldenrod Is the Winter Maiden!”


End file.
